El canto de un fénix salvaje
by Aliot02
Summary: Desde su despacho en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore recuerda los cálidos y tristes momentos vivídos con su amigo y compañero de ambiciones, Gellert Grindelwald. Todo lo que compartieron; el apogeo de su amistad, así como su brusca caída.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, y no pretendo ni me interesa poseerlo o plagiarlo en forma alguna; pero se vale fantasear.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga Liinak por betar esto y ser la causa de su origen. Por cierto, estoy bastante consciente de que J.K.R especificó que el patronus de Albus Dumbledore era un fénix, pero jamás dijo que siempre hubiese sido así, y pretendo explicar por qué.

***

_**El canto de un fénix salvaje**_

_*****  
**_

**Cáp. 1 "**_**Sorpréndeme**_**"**

*****  
**

Una fresca brisa surcaba el Valle Godric ese día, la luz del atardecer iluminaba las calles. En el extremo de un pasaje, tras un selvático jardín, estaba la casa de los Dumbledore. Ese día, Albus, el mayor de los hermanos, había recibido la visita de un apuesto y desvergonzado joven de su misma edad. Era Gellert Grindelwald, sobrino nieto de Bathidla Bagshot y su huésped durante las vacaciones. Apenas los habían presentado hace de un par de días, pero ya se trataban como si se conociesen de toda la vida; o al menos Gellert lo hacía. Conversaban en la habitación de Albus, cuando el mismo le amenazó.

—_¡Rex Mocomurcie…!_

—No te atreverías —advirtió Gellert, ligeramente alarmado, pero complacido por la osadía.

—Me pediste que te sorprendiera —Albus guardó su varita dócilmente.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que no me refería a eso.

Albus arqueó las cejas.

—Al menos lo intenté, es una lástima que no te haya interesado. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probar al Rey de los mocomurcielagos más que en los duendes de jardín. Un pesticida muy eficaz, olvidando lo pegajoso que queda el césped.

Gellert comía ansias por ver en ejecución las habilidades del supuesto prodigio, tan alabado por su tía Bathilda. En efecto, Albus poseía mucho conocimiento en varias áreas, y aunque sabía bastante sobre artes oscuras simulaba ignorancia al respecto.

Pero a él no podría engañarlo con esa modesta discreción, pensó Gellert. Tras coger un inmenso libro forrado en cuero, que yacía sobre la cama, comenzó una nueva táctica. Buscó apresuradamente entre sus páginas, como si se las conociese de memoria, se trataba de un ejemplar de Secretos de las Artes Oscuras traído por el mismo a la casa de los Dumbledore. Le indicó a Albus que se acercase y le mostró unos cuántos trucos que había llevado a cabo.

Tan sólo bastaba repasarlos ligeramente para darse cuenta de por qué lo habían expulsado de Dumstrang, pensó Albus. No sabía si sentir admiración o aversión, pero algo estaba claro, aquel joven rubio y vivaz, sentado a su lado, poseía un potencial tan grande como el suyo… y un ingenio que tendía a la perversidad. Siendo así, decidió que no valía la pena restringirse más.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no creo ser capaz de cosas así, quizás algo menos fatal…

—Bueno, bueno, algo más simple entonces —se exasperó Gellert, al sentir que no era tomado en serio—. Haz un patronus, un _Draconifors_, aunque sea un _Expelliarmus_ ¡Pero haz algo!

—¿En serio?

—Sorpréndeme.

Para sus adentros, Gellert juró reírse en su cara si lo veía realizar un simple patronus. Estaba seguro de que si aquel muchacho no conseguía mostrarle nada nuevo, nadie lo haría, y podría colgar en su habitación el título de "_El mago más ingenioso de todos los tiempos_" sin contrición alguna. Albus le miró seriamente por encima de sus gafas, acto seguido agitó su varita, un chorro plateado brotó de su extremo, convirtiéndose en una garza real. El animal sobrevoló el cuarto de madera hasta posarse sobre las rodillas de Gellert.

—¡Oh, pero si es un patronus! —sonrió burlesco—, yo y mi magia tenebrosa deberíamos asustarnos —se echó pesadamente sobre la cama de Albus, con las piernas cruzadas—. Increíble, estoy completamente derrotado.

—Míralo bien —le respondió tranquilamente.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, el ave estaba sobre su pecho, la vio abrir el pico. "_El mago más ingenuo de todos los tiempos_" pronunció el patronus con la voz de Albus. Sobresaltado, se levantó de la cama y alzó una ceja.

—Nada mal —susurró—. Lindo, pero frágil… frágil y estúpido.

Con una rígida vuelta de su varita, Gellert replicó el hechizo. Un patronus con forma de pavo real embistió a la garza, azotándola contra la pared, donde ésta intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero se desvaneció. Creyendo que ya no tenía nada más que ver, el muchacho se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Detente —ordenó Albus, ligeramente ofendido. Nunca nadie había menospreciado así sus técnicas—. _¡Magnus incantatem!_ —pronunció apuntando al cielo con su varita, y la habitación fue cubierta por una atmósfera dorada—, _¡Homorphus!_ _¡Geminio Subdictus!_ —de pronto, la energía dorada se concentró hasta cobrar forma humana, y más específicamente la forma de Albus Dumbledore.

Gellert apenas alcanzó a poner la mano sobre su bolsillo, cuando ambos gemelos le apuntaban con sus varitas directo al pecho. Una sonrisa provocadora surcó su rostro.

—Vale, vale, estoy sorprendido. —se rindió— Finalmente te haz revelado. Costó, pero conseguí abandonases tu estoicismo.

Ninguno de los dos Albus le prestó atención.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

—Tanto como la energía generada por el_ Magnus incantatem_ —respondieron ambos gemelos. El verdadero apuntó al otro con su varita— _¡Geminio Abdicto!_

El último hechizo desvaneció a la copia en un estallido dorado.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Me servirías un poco de pastel con una taza de té? —solicitó Gellert.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tu tía Bathilda tiene suficiente de todo eso.

—¿Me estás echando?

—No —dijo Albus, mientras se ponía a leer.

—Negarle algo a un invitado es lo mismo que echarlo —discutió Gellert. Pero al no obtener respuesta decidió marcharse.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, oyó decir a Albus:

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños, podría tener pastel para ti entonces.

—Vale, vale.

Dicho esto, el joven de rizos rubios despareció tras un sonoro crack.

***

Para Albus su presencia no había pasado desapercibida. Estaba consciente de que la forma en la que habían congeniado era, sin duda, excepcional, ya que a nadie le había permitido entrar en su vida de esa forma, ni mucho menos acostarse en su cama con los zapatos puestos. Hasta el momento, sobre aquel muchacho sólo podía decir que era un visitante imprudente, pero una compañía deseable, ¿Un buen amigo? Quizás, eso lo probaría con el tiempo, pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se abría paso con unos escasos, pero potentes rayos de luz entre las nubes. Puede que fuese el día de su cumpleaños, pero para Albus las cosas transcurrían igual como en cualquier otro. La pequeña Ariana, a quién su hermano Aberforth servía el desayuno, apenas le saludó y se olvidó de él al instante, para concentrarse en sus tostadas; en cuanto al otro hermano, se limitó a desearle un feliz cumpleaños monótono y sin siquiera mirarle. Eran momentos como esos los que exasperaban a Albus Dumbledore. En cualquier otro lugar le habrían llenado de lisonjas, halagos, cientos de invitaciones a las casas de magos y brujas famosos; pero tenía que conformarse con eso. Con el berrinchudo y vulgar Aberforth, y la enfermiza y demandante Ariana. A partir del mediodía, comenzaron a llegar lechuzas con paquetes de todos los tamaños, algunos tan pesados, que las aves debían descansar horas en el porche antes de volver a partir. Eran por lo menos unas treinta cartas, algunas con felicitaciones de compañeros, otras de profesores. Separó de inmediato las grajeas, los escarabajos rellenos, las ranas de chocolate, los pasteles y libros. Un poco asustado notó que casi la mitad eran libros, y de momento le parecía bien, pues le evitaba el tener que comprarlos; pero los cumpleaños y navidades pasaban y temía que algún día tendría tantos, que no sabría que hacer con ellos. Albus fue consumiendo su fauna de azúcar y chocolate a lo largo del día, cuidando de apartar una torta de trufa para Gellert, y unos pocos dulces para sus hermanos.

Transcurrió tranquilamente todo el día hasta el anochecer, sin que apareciese Gellert o llegase una sola lechuza de su parte. Ya eran las 11pm cuando se fue a dormir, considerando que su amigo no aparecería ya. Pero, en medio de la noche, un fuerte ventarrón en su habitación le despertó. Una pequeña tormenta, con truenos y todo, tapizaba el techo.

—_¿ERES TÚ, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE?_ —preguntó una voz extremadamente grave y grandilocuente, proveniente de las nubes.

Un poco adormilado y confuso respondió:

—¿Sí?

—_ENTONCES, PREPÁRATE PARA ENFRENTAR TU DESTINO._

El ojo de la tormenta se iluminó y envuelto en un halo de luz descendió un bulto circular y colorido. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, notó que era una vistosa torta de cumpleaños.

La pequeña tormenta se disipó, y Gellert apareció tras una capa de invisibilidad.

—Gracias, que detalle —dijo Albus, sonriente, mientras se colocaba sus gafas de medialuna.

Su amigo se aproximó hasta él, cuando un jovenzuelo robusto y pelirrojo, entró abriendo la puerta con violencia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Albus? —bramó Aberforth—. Ariana se ha despertado muy asustada con todo este bullicio.

—Lo sentimos, intentaremos ser silenciosos —se disculpó Albus, queriendo calmarle.

—¿Intentarás? Vamos, no finjas que te importa sólo porque está tu amigo en casa; y, por cierto —dijo mirando a Gellert—, si molestas aquí todo el día, por lo menos podrías dejarnos en paz durante la noche, ¿No crees?

La mirada de Gellert se oscureció aterradoramente.

—Considérate afortunado de tener el hermano que tienes.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó sarcástico el adolescente.

—Porque de lo contrario estarías recogiendo tus entrañas del piso en estos momentos.

El mago lucía intimidante y dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza en cualquier momento. Aberforth se echó hacia atrás, algo perturbado, y se fue dando un portazo.

Albus dio gracias de que las cosas no pasasen a mayores, y se preguntó si su amigo realmente hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que decía. Quiso creer que no.

—Vaya hermanito, la próxima vez…

—No dejemos que algo tan insignificante nos arruine el momento. —le calmó Albus, saliendo de su cama y ordenando su larga cabellera pelirroja. Hizo aparecer cubiertos, platos, y sirvió la torta—. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

—No, gracias, llevo una semana comiéndola —rechazó el trozo que le ofrecía—. Va de parte de mi tía Bathilda. Insistió todo el día con que viniese a verte, pero yo quería darte una sorpresa.

—Y vaya que lo conseguiste.

—Hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por…

—Fue la mejor del día, en serio. —le interrumpió Albus, sus ojos celestes brillaron— Ten, te guardé torta de trufa, como pediste.

El muchacho comenzó a comer de buena gana. Durante un rato no se escucharon más que los saboreos de ambos; pero, de pronto, Gellert dejó su plato a un lado, miró ansioso a su amigo y le pidió que cerrase los ojos.

Sin saber por qué, Albus accedió a su petición y esperó en silencio. Se puso algo nervioso al sentir que unas manos frías extendían las suyas, algo cálido se aproximaba lentamente, hasta depositarse en sus manos. Al abrir los ojos vio un pequeño polluelo anidando en cenizas, sus escasas plumas resplandecían como el ámbar.

Gellert observaba tras él.

—Esto es de mi parte.

—Es… un fénix —dijo Albus, anonadado por el tenue fulgor de la criatura, que dio un bostezo apenas audible, para volver a dormir. La contempló unos momentos, y luego la depositó en una caja sobre su escritorio, cuidando de no derramar las cenizas.

—Cuídalo, no es algo que se consiga fácilmente —advirtió, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo.

—Haré cuanto esté en mis manos, pero es el fénix el que escoge al mago. Si no le agrado desaparecerá en cuanto pueda hacerlo.

—Cierto, no creo que hubiese venido conmigo de no ser porque todavía era un pequeño montón de cenizas cuando lo encontré.

Albus le miró conmovido, sus ojos resplandecientes se encontraron directamente con los de su amigo, eran celestes como los suyos, pero mucho más astutos y vivaces. Un súbito ardor colmó su pecho, sin pensarlo, tomó las manos de Gellert y las besó. La sorpresa de éste se evidenció de inmediato en su rostro, pero no se apartó ni mostró desprecio.

—Tú… eres muy agradecido —sonrió el rubio, tan hermoso como adonis.


End file.
